


Exercises in Controlled Danger

by lookninjas



Series: The One Where They're All Strippers [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine experiments with a different sort of danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Exercise in Controlled Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Three fics set in the stripper!verse, two written for various prompts over on tumblr and one that I felt completely inadequate to write but wound up writing anyway. They are all grouped loosely around the theme of "controlled danger," but deal with it in slightly different ways and from slightly different perspectives.
> 
> Chapter One is for poemsingreenink's prompt: Kurt actually teaching Blaine how to use the silks/trapeze/some aspect of his act that takes him high in the air. Although Blaine does not, in fact, go very high, because that wouldn't be safe.

He's maybe six or so feet in the air, right foot clumsily knotted into the silks, left foot balanced on top of the knot, both hands clinging tight to the silk up above him, when it suddenly dawns on him that _this_ is why Kurt was so quick to understand him, that first night.  Why Kurt was so quick with the words that Blaine was unable to find.  

_Controlled danger._

It probably says something about Kurt that this is the danger he chooses, just as it probably says something about Blaine that he really does prefer getting naked in front of strangers.  Just what those things are will have to wait until Blaine's safely back on the mats, however.  He really doesn't want to think too hard while he's up here. 

"Excellent," Kurt says, from where he's hovering just below Blaine's right foot.  He's probably too close to Blaine, close enough that one poorly-timed slip could lead to Blaine kicking Kurt square in the head.  Which just means that Blaine is going to have to be careful, because he can't ask Kurt to move, because he thinks that if Kurt gets any further from touching distance, he's going to start to panic.  "Excellent, Blaine.  Did you want to try anything now that you're up a bit higher, or would you rather just slide down, and we can --"

"No, it's fine, I can --"  Blaine licks his lips and squeezes the silks in his hands just a little bit tighter.  "We can try something.  Um...  Just a layback, maybe?  I felt like I was pretty solid on that?"

"Sure," Kurt says.  "We can do that.  Should I talk you through it?  I know it's a little different up there than it is down here."

Blaine closes his eyes for just a second, breathes in, breathes out.  "Yeah," he says, and keeps his voice steady.  "Yeah, please, if you could."

Kurt's fingertips ghost over the back of Blaine's heel for just a moment; when Blaine opens his eyes, Kurt has taken two big steps back and now it's just him, and the silk, and Kurt's voice keeping him in the air.  "All right," Kurt says.  "Keep your knees bent a little, for support, and very, very carefully separate the silks so you've got one in each hand, okay?  Yes, like that.  Excellent, Blaine.  Now, knees and hips through, and extend --"

And Blaine grips the silks, and keeps his right leg steady, and extends his left, toe pointed, back arched, and lets himself fall back, trusting in his hands and the silks and Kurt's voice. 

_Controlled danger_ , he thinks, and bends his knee, and comes back in until he's in a standing position again.  And when Kurt asks him if he wants to try anything else, he takes another deep breath, and says "Yes."


	2. Another Exercise in Controlled Danger (the coin-operated boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday, Kurt will make Mike a full Swan Lake getup for his first number with Tina, and Mike will choreograph Kurt and Blaine's first performance together. In the meantime, there's this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of three fics, two written for various prompts over on tumblr and one that I felt completely inadequate to write but wound up writing anyway. They are all grouped loosely around the theme of "controlled danger," but deal with it in slightly different ways and from slightly different perspectives. This is for rainbowrites, who wanted to see Mike helping Blaine with his moves.

"Better," Mike says, as Kurt scoops up a robe and crosses the room with it.  Mike's pretty sure that it's not really necessary; once the song is over and Blaine's out of character, he immediately relaxes, letting his knees unbend and his hands fall away from the thong that just barely covers him, apparently completely comfortable with hanging around the studio more-or-less naked.  Which, considering Blaine's career, is probably the truth.  But then there's the sweet smile on Blaine's face when Kurt holds the robe out, helps him slip his arms inside and then tugs the fabric up over his shoulders, so maybe it doesn't matter so much if the robe is necessary, as long as it's welcomed.  And anyway, it's not like Mike can't relate.  Tina does a lot of unnecessary things for him, and he cherishes all of them.  "That was a lot better, guys.  But --"

Blaine's face scrunches up; he ducks his head like he suddenly really needs to pay close attention to the belt on his robe.  Kurt reaches up and rubs soothingly at the back of his neck.  "Still too much rhythm?" Blaine asks, a little sheepishly.

"Any other performance and that wouldn't be a bad thing," Mike points out; he knows, of course, that Blaine's used to taking criticism -- he's met Blaine's brother, he _knows_ \--  but that doesn't necessarily mean that Mike's used to giving it, and he can't help himself from reaching out to soften the blow, even if it maybe doesn't quite need the softening.  "But right now, it's just a little bit --"

"Maybe if you pushed back a little," Tina suggests, sidling in next to Kurt, who steps aside and lets her take his place behind Blaine.  In her heels, Tina's nearly as tall as Blaine, her face plainly visible over his shoulder, and god, they'll look good together.  When Tina's all made up for the lights, with her red lips and the thick black eyeliner... But honestly, they look good now, with Tina's face bare and Blaine's hair curly and Tina in a sweatshirt and Mike's shorts hanging big and baggy around her legs and Blaine in the bathrobe that Kurt so lovingly helped him into.  Tina sets her hands gently on Blaine's hips and leans in a little.  "Like, when you feel me pushing, then you could --"

It's just the smallest of movements, Blaine's hip cocking left just the tiniest bit as Tina pushes right, and Mike wouldn't even know they were doing anything different if it weren't for the way Tina's grip tightens, the way Blaine's weight countering Tina's knocks the two of them just the smallest bit off rhythm.  Tina starts half-singing the words, "And I'll never let him go and I'll never be alone - GO - and I'll never be alone - GO - and I'll never be..." and they keep going, and suddenly, that's it, it's perfect, awkward and arrhythmic and just off-kilter enough to make the audience really buy the storyline. 

Or, at least, that's Mike's opinion; Kurt slips up next to his shoulder and immediately starts giving them more directions.  "More face," he says, circling his own face with his outstretched hand like he's voguing.  "Really work for it, Tina."  And Tina screws her eyebrows closer together and crinkles her nose like she's straining hard to push on Blaine's hips.  "Blaine, maybe try for a little more innocence?  Not annoyed, more just..."  And Blaine widens his eyes, looks down at Tina's hands on his hips, looks up at Mike and Kurt, looks down again, looks up, and Mike can't help but crack a grin, because Blaine's really good at this.  Maybe not quite as good as Tina (Tina really does give spectacular face), but still. 

They keep going for a little bit longer, Tina and Blaine getting increasingly hammier and hammier until with one last "GO," Tina succeeds in shoving Blaine hard enough that he stumbles and nearly falls.  She immediately reaches out to catch him, the two of them breaking as Tina's arms wrap around Blaine's waist and Blaine stabilizes himself by clinging to Tina's shoulders, both giggling as they hug each other.  "That," Tina says.

"That was awesome," Blaine finishes.  "That felt good.  I _felt_ that."

"You guys rule," Mike says, holding his hand out for high-fives.  Tina slaps back hard; Blaine's a little gentler, but he's still grinning from ear-to-ear.  "But maybe not the stumble?"

Tina pouts, but Blaine just looks chagrined.  "Too much?" he asks.

"I didn't think so," Kurt says, and Mike gives him something of a dirty look.  "What?  I liked it."

"I like it too, but if we put a fall there, then we lose the impact of him falling forward on 'Take him in the bath,'" Mike points out.  "And I really, really don't want to soften that moment, because that's a great moment."  He looks back at Tina and Blaine -- Tina still pouting, Blaine's nose still crinkled up, and sighs.  "Maybe if you just...  On one foot, like --"  He lifts his right leg out to the side, balances on his left foot, wobbles just a little, and Blaine immediately mimics him, Tina's hands falling to his hips to catch him and keep him steady.  "Yeah, there you go.  That's good.  I like that."

Blaine beams at him, and Tina squeezes Blaine's hips and kisses him on the cheek.  "We," she says, "are gonna nail this."

"You are," Mike says, glancing over at Kurt again; Kurt has his hands folded calmly in front of him, but his eyes are alight and his face is practically glowing.  "But we should probably run it one more time just to make sure."

Tina groans.

Blaine makes a face.  "Does this mean I have to put my clothes back on?  Again?"

"Sorry, sweetheart," Kurt says, pushing past Mike to help Blaine pick up the bits of wardrobe that Tina's scattered all through the studio.  "If it makes you feel better, I'm not a fan of you getting dressed either."

"Oh really," Blaine murmurs, and steals a kiss, and Mike can't help the way his smile widens, watching the two of them together.  They really are an adorable couple.

Tina wraps an arm around his waist, snuggling up against him.  "My feet are killing me," she says, morosely. 

"You realize I'm going to be en pointe for my number," Mike reminds her, resting his cheek on her hair.  "So you're actually not going to be able to complain this time around."

"You suck," Tina murmurs, and Mike just laughs, kissing her hair.  "Anyway, it's your own fault.  You could've done this number with me.  Just stand there and look pretty while I take your clothes off.  But no, you had to do something _challenging_ and --"

Mike just shrugs.  "Nah, I think Blaine was right," he says.  "If it was you and me, or if it was him and Kurt...  It'd be different.  Too personal.  It's better this way."

"Hmmm."  Tina squeezes him a little tighter, presses herself a little closer.  "We are doing a number together, though.  One of these days."

"One of these days," Mike echoes, watching Kurt snap Blaine back into his tearaway briefs.  "I'll teach you do lifts, and we can do a pas de deux."

"Only if you actually wear a tutu," Tina says.

"Oh, it'll be the full _Swan Lake_ effect," Mike promises.  "Big headpiece and all.  Kurt can make it for me.  It'll be awesome."

"Shouldn't say things like that," Tina tells him.  "He really would do it."

And of course he would; Mike knows that, because he's already asked Kurt and Kurt said yes.  But maybe he doesn't need to tell Tina that right now.  One performance at a time, after all.  So he just hugs her close and watches Kurt button Blaine's shirt back up for him and says, "Yup.  I bet he would."

Just like Mike will choreograph whatever number Blaine and Kurt decide to do, whenever they decide to do something together. 

But, for now, there's this.  And it'll be amazing, Mike's sure of it. 

But they still need to rehearse it a little more, just to be on the safe side.


	3. Exercises in Controlled Danger (somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt doesn't always trust himself. But he always, always, trusts Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of three fics, two written for various prompts over on tumblr and one that I felt completely inadequate to write but wound up writing anyway. They are all grouped loosely around the theme of "controlled danger," but deal with it in slightly different ways and from slightly different perspectives. 
> 
> On the one hand, I don't think I've ever written anything that comes this close to actual Porn Without Plot. On the other hand, this is essentially a moment in-between, and therefore is something of a cockblock. Sorry. Title comes from e.e. cummings. Feel free to make as many jokes about small hands as you see fit.

Blaine goes completely still underneath him, and Kurt stops mouthing at his hipbones and pulls back a little to watch, all movement ceasing save for the quick light friction of his middle finger deep in Blaine's body, rubbing so gently and carefully just _there_ , and --  
  
Blaine's stomach tenses, trembles; he lets out one shallow, stuttered breath, then another, and Kurt reaches quickly with his free hand to pin down's Blaine's hips as best he can, that one finger still rubbing, rubbing.  One last, abortive gasp for air and then Blaine's back arches; he twists and shudders and drops his head back and lets out a strangled sound that's easily as terrifying as it is erotic, and his cock jumps a little against his stomach as he starts to come so _hard_ , his whole body shaking with it, and the first time this happened, Kurt actually pulled his fingers out as soon as Blaine started to come because he honestly wasn't expecting it and it freaked him out a little bit.  But he's more used to it now (not really used to it, he'll never _really_ be used to it), so instead of yanking out in a panic he just slows down, tries to stroke Blaine through it as best he can, even if Blaine is panting for breath, chest heaving in erratic pulses, his head rolling restlessly from side to side and _Jesus he's still coming holy CRAP_ \--  
  
But he keeps stroking Blaine through it, his clever middle finger slowing down but not stopping, not until Blaine does.  Then, and only then, does he pull back -- not all the way out; he's learned that lesson too, although it's been a hard one -- and slide up Blaine's body with just his fingertips still inside, pressing kisses to Blaine's forehead, the lids of his closed eyes, the tops of his cheekbones, the tip of his nose.  It takes a little while for Blaine to re-enter the land of the living (and never, Kurt thinks, never has _la petite mort_ looked so much like actual death as it does on Blaine), but eventually his eyes flutter open, focus on Kurt's face, and he manages a sleepy smile.  
  
"Hey, you," Kurt murmurs, and kisses him soft and full on the lips; when he pulls back, Blaine strains his neck trying to chase him, but finally has to sag back down into the pillows.    
  
"Love you," Blaine mumbles, the corners of his mouth still curled up.  "So good.  Feels so good, Kurt."  
  
"Good," Kurt says, and wishes he could brush the dark curls away from Blaine's forehead, but with one hand still just barely inside Blaine's body and the other holding him up, he can't manage it.  So he kisses Blaine's forehead, smiles down at him, and says, "Always wanna make you feel good."  
  
"You do," Blaine says, reaching up with one heavy, clumsy hand to stroke at Kurt's cheek.  "You do.  Kurt..."  And then he trails off, bites his lip, looks to the side, and Kurt sucks in a deep breath, because he knows what that means, and admittedly, it's a little thrilling.  But it's a little terrifying, too.  But it's _Blaine_.  
  
So Kurt steels himself, braces himself over Blaine's limp body, and leans in to whisper, "Anything, Blaine, you know that."  
  
Blaine's thumb pets roughly at his cheekbones.  "Just..."  Blaine's breath hitches a little, like he's confessing something terrible.  "Just want you."  
  
Kurt brushes his lip over the shell of Blaine's ear before leaning back a little; Blaine is meeting his eyes again, his own eyes so wide, innocent and trusting and nervous, and Kurt meant it when he said _anything_.  There are times when the trust Blaine places in him is terrifying, times when he's sure he'll mess up, that he'll ruin everything...  But he knows that the most important thing is that he tries, and so he does, and so he will again.  For Blaine.  "Okay," Kurt says, and kisses Blaine again, sweet and lingering, before drawing himself back up to his knees.  "Gonna take my fingers out now, okay?"  
  
"'Kay," Blaine says, and breathes out slowly as Kurt lets his fingertips finally slip free of Blaine's body.    
  
He doesn't like to linger too much when they're at this point; he knows how quickly Blaine's vulnerability transforms into insecurity, knows too that his own nerve can only take him so far, and hesitation will make it harder when it's time for him to start moving again.  But Kurt has to take a moment to look down at Blaine, his lax body pressed into Kurt's sheets, smooth olive skin glistening with sweat.  His dark hair is damp, curling at the temples, and the sticky remnants of his first orgasm are drying white on his skin, spread from his abdomen all the way up to his pecs, one small patch right above a tight, dark nipple, and Kurt can't resist it, bending down to taste it salty and bitter on his tongue before letting his mouth slip a little lower, a little closer, a little...  He runs his tongue over Blaine's nipple, sucks a little, then nibbles so very gently with his teeth, and Blaine twists underneath him, panting.  "God, Kurt...  Kurt, _please_..."  
  
But Kurt nuzzles into Blaine's chest a moment longer, shifting until his lips are pressed to Blaine's sternum, trying to get as close as possible to where Blaine's heart is beating, wishing he could feel the flutter of it beneath his lips and at the same time, a little glad he can't.  "Sorry," he whispers, breathing into Blaine's skin, and kneels up again.  "You're distracting."  
  
"You're gorgeous," is Blaine's immediate reply, and even after all this time, Kurt feels his cheeks warm up with the compliment.  
  
He smiles down at Blaine, runs his clean hand down Blaine's side even as he wipes the fingers of his other hand on the towel spread out underneath him, cleaning up a little before he reaches for the condom and lube he'd left by Blaine's hip.  "You're spectacular," he says.  "So beautiful, Blaine..."  
  
Whatever reply Blaine was going to give him dies in his throat when Kurt dabs just a little lube on the head of his cock, cupping it in the palm of his hand and rubbing it around a little.  "God," Blaine breathes, watching with eager eyes, and Kurt was already more than a little hard from watching Blaine -- he takes his pleasure from Blaine's pleasure, always, can't imagine feeling otherwise -- but the sound of Blaine's voice is enough to nearly finish the job.  It's only Kurt's desire to put on a show that makes him keep going, stroking down and then up again, back down, and "God, _Kurt_."  
  
"Beautiful," Kurt says, holding Blaine's gaze for a long moment before turning his attention to the condom, tearing the package open, slipping the condom out, rolling it down carefully.  He has to bite his lip when he lubes up again; anxious as he is, he can't deny that there's something really, really hot about the way Blaine pushes him, about the way Blaine pushes _himself_ , and even his own hand is enough to set him a little on edge.  But then it's time, and he's pushing his way between Blaine's spread legs, pressing in close and then pausing for just a moment, feeling his breath speed up and his heart start hammering.  
  
"Kurt," Blaine says, softly, and when Kurt looks up at him, there's so much in his face, love and faith and _permission_ , and Kurt's breath catches in his throat.  "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," is the only possible reply.  "So much, Blaine."  
  
Blaine's smile is heartbreaking, his eyes wide and shining and exquisite, lips softly and sweetly curved, and although Kurt knows better than to rush, would never rush this, part of him can't wait until he's buried inside Blaine, Blaine's sweaty body curled around his, clinging tight.  Can't wait until he's close enough to kiss Blaine again, press his own lips against that smile and take it into himself.    
  
"Trust me?" Blaine asks.  
  
And again, there's only one answer to give, and Kurt doesn't think twice before he gives it.  "Always," he says.  And it's true.  He may not always trust himself (although he always trusts himself enough, in the end, or they wouldn't be here today).  But he always, always, trusts Blaine.  
  
He looks back down again, at Blaine's cock already (or possibly still) half-hard on his stomach, at his own below, pressed in between the cheeks of Blaine's muscular ass.  "Okay," he breathes again, and presses in slowly.


End file.
